User talk:Kiljaedenas
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Faceless Men page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:18, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Bran Stark edit Why did you flat out delete my valid entry on Bran Stark without even giving a reason for the editing history? There wasn't a single thing that I said that was factually incorrect. Please advise, Kiljaedenas (talk) 03:58, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Well okay I should have left an edit summary: Our character article format actually doesn't really include an "Abilities" section. It was already mentioned in the opening preamble that he has greensight and is a warg. I didn't think your edit was "invalid" or anything, purely a formatting issue.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:26, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Not all of your character article formats match anyways, some of them have a unique Personality section and others don't, so I consider a Special Abilities section the same thing. Yes it's mentioned elsewhere (same thing with Personality for those characters that have it, their personality can be learned by reading through the episode history) but I find a more distinct summary much more useful instead of having to go hunt for it through the mass of paragraphs of the episode history. I was also planning on doing this to other characters with special abilities such as Daenerys and the red priestess. Could I please put it back? Kiljaedenas (talk) 18:22, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ...maybe for Bran. Not for Daenerys. Red Priests have their own article, not individually. Any others you wanted?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Why not Daenerys? She's immune to fire, has natural affinity for dragons and a bunch of stuff mentioned all over the place strongly hints that she has a rare Targaryen royal bloodline that her brother thought he had, but didn't (The Last Dragon). And I wasn't intending on editing Red Priests, but more specifically Melisandre. Would I be allowed? Kiljaedenas (talk) 20:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I haven't forgotten I've been reviewing this. First, Daenerys isn't immune to fire - that was part of the magical spell with the dragons and stuff. Targaryens do seem to have a higher heat tolerance, etc. but this is all stuff that would go under a different section. Or, stuff that we could put into other sections (intro, Personality, etc.) rather than introducing another large bulky section. ...Don't add an "abilities" section for Melisandre, though in the "Background" subsection of her Biography, you can interlink with "Red Priests", i.e. saying "As a Red Priestess, Melisandre has shown the abilities of prophecy and giving birth to shadow creatures" etc. etc. It's short enough that it isn't worth branching off into a new section. The basic idea behind the "Personality" sections - which are only made on a case by case basis - is that they're an outgrowth of the "Background" section - a few main characters have such complex personalities that it merited splitting it off into its own large subsection. Similarly, we'd usually discuss "abilities" in the Background section (i.e. "Varys is an expert spymaster"). The problem with characters like Bran, or Arya, is that they develop their skills as the TV show progresses, making it inappropriate to put such material in the "Background" section.... hmmm.... For the moment, yes, we will have Bran's "Abilities" as a subsection of his article, in lieu of a "Personality" subsection. I will write it up myself to make sure it's up to standards, or at least to get the ball rolling. It's a custom-job, you see, needs some supervision to get started. But yeah, we'll have a Bran "Abilities" section...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC)